Vitalis Benevent
Großinquisitor Vitalis Benevent ist der Hauptschurke und finale Boss aus dem 2019 erschienenen Videospiel A Plague Tale: Innocence. Er ist der Anführer der Inquisition, nutzt diese aber für seine eigenen grausamen Ziele. Seine Untersuchungen und Experimente haben ihm offenbart, dass es im Blut der adeligen de Rune-Familie ein uralte Macht, die Macula, gibt, die es dem Träger ermöglicht, die Pestratten zu kontrollieren. Um dieser Macht habhaft zu werden und mit ihr eine neue Weltordnung zu schaffen, lässt Vitalis die Inquisition ausziehen um den jungen Hugo de Rune, den Träger der Macula, zu finden. Er wird im Französischen von Feodor Atkine, im Englischen von Stéphane Cornicard und im Deutschen von Peter Weis gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Vitalis ist der Großinquisitor der Inquisition in Frankreich. Allerdings sind seine Pläne und Vorhaben in Frankreich nicht vom Papst gebilligt worden. Vitalis hat sich mit den Pestausbrüchen in Frankreichz beschäftigt und dabei von einem uralten Fluch - der Macula - erfahren, die im Blut der adeligen de Rune-Familie liegt. Da die Macula im fortgeschrittenen Statium es dem Träger ermöglicht, die Pestratten zu kontrollieren und zu beherrschen, lässt Vitalis die de Rune-Familie von der Inquisition beobachten. Währenddessen experimentiert die Inquisition in Vitalis' Namen an der Bevölkerung diverser Ortschaften herum und nutzt sie für Versuchspersonen in ihren Tests mit den Pestratten. Dabei gehen sie äußerst grausam und gnadenlos vor. Bei den Experimenten wird Vitalis selbst von einer Ratte gebissen, woraufhin man ihm spezielle Episanguis-Kristalle besorgt, die zu Pulver zermalen werden und ihm in einer Injektion ins Blut gespritzt werden, damit die Krankheit nur äußerst langsam voranschreitet. Schließlich erfährt Vitalis, dass man herausgefunden hat, dass die Macula im Blut des jüngsten Sohns der de Rune-Familie, Hugo de Rune, erwacht ist. Er schickt daher die Inquisition unter seinem Protegé Nicholas aus, um das de Rune-Anwesen zu stürmen und Hugo de Rune zu ergreifen. Obwohl Nicholas und seine Truppen den gesamten de Rune-Haushalt abschlachten und die Alchemistin Beatrice de Rune gefangen nehmen konnten, kann Hugo gemeinsam mit seiner älteren Schwester Amicia entkommen. Die Inquisition durchkämmt daher in den folgenden Wochen die Ländereien um Hugo dennoch habhaft zu werden. Ausgrabungen in der Universität Als die Inquisition die Universität der Stadt nahe des de Rune-Anwesens durchsucht um dort ein altes Buch zu erhalten, versperrt ihnen ein schweres Spezialtor den Weg. Nachdem dieses selbst nach Tagen noch nicht geöffnet wurde, macht Vitalis sich selbst auf den Weg zur Universität um sich ein Bild der Lage zu machen. Er hält sich in einer Art Thronsaal auf, wo ihm gerade eine Blutinfusion und eine Spritze gegen die Pest gespritzt wird. Vitalis fragt seine Handlanger, ob es schon Neuigkeiten bezüglich Hugo de Rune gibt, doch ihm wird erklärt, dass Nicholas sich nach wie vor auf der Suche befindet. Vitalis entgegnet, dass es also nur einen gibt, der ihnen helfen kann. Im selben Moment wird Rodrick, der Sohn jenes Schmiedes in die Halle geführt, der einst das Spezialtor baute. Vitalis behauptet amüsiert, dass ihre Hoffnung in dem Sohn eines Schmieds liegt und fordert den Jungen auf, das Tor für sie zu öffnen. Als Rodrick verächtlich ruft, dass es Sinn des Tors ist, Abschaum wie Vitalis fernzuhalten, ruft dieser entrüstet, dass er der Großinquisitor ist und dass Rodrick keine Ahnung hat, was Vitalis alles erleiden musste und noch immer zu ertragen hat. Er windet sich plötzlich in Krämpfen, woraufhin ihm eine weitere Episanguis-Spritze verpasst wird und er wieder zur Ruhe kommt. Schwach wispert Vitalis seinen Truppen nun zu, dass Rodrick nicht sterben darf, bevor er die Tür geöffnet hat und warnt seine Männer, nicht den selben Fehler zu begehen, wie bei Rodricks Vater. Mit diesen Worten lässt Vitalis sich in seiner Sänfte davontragen. Kurz darauf wird Rodrick von Amicia de Rune befreit, die die Universität infiltriert hat um jenes Buch zu stehlen, hinter dem auch die Inquisition her ist. Gemeinsam mit Rodrick gelingt es ihr, die Tür zu öffnen und das Buch in einem unterirdischen Gewölbe zu finden, doch dann stürmen Vitalis' Ritter in das Gewölbe und auch Vitalis wird in seiner Sänfte hineingetragen. Vitalis nennt Amicia beim Namen und behauptet, dass die Inquisition schon seit einiger Zeit ihre Familie beobachtet. Er fragt Amicia höhnisch, was sie mit dem Buch erreichen will und als Amicia ruft, dass sie damit ihren kranken Bruder retten wird, entgegnet Vitalis, dass er mit Amicias Bruder und dem Buch die Welt retten kann. Amicia und Rodrick stürmen jedoch davon und fliehen durch einen geheimen Ausgang, den sie hinter sich verschließen. Träger der Macula Vitalis kehrt nun in das Hauptquartier der Inquisition in der Stadt zurück. Dort wird er informiert, dass der Erzbischof von Frankreich ihn dringend sehen will. Als der Erzbischof in die Halle tritt, grüßt Vitalis ihn freundlich, doch der Mann rät ihm kalt, ihnen beiden das Geplänkel zu ersparen. Der Erzbischof redet sich in Rage und behauptet, dass Vitalis den Verstand verloren hat. Er wird unterbrochen, als ein Alchemist Vitalis eine Spritze bringt und ihm offenbart, dass sie das Blut von Hugo de Rune endlich erhalten haben - sie konnten Hugo ausfindig machen, nachdem dieser sich mit seiner Schwester Amicia zerstritten hatte. Der Alchemist verrät Vitalis, dass die Macula in Hugos Blut die Schwelle eigentlich bereits überschritten haben sollte, dass sie aber aus einem unbekannten Grund nach wie vor im Ursprungszustand ist. Vitalis murmelt, dass Hugo die nächste Schwelle erreichen muss, damit auch er sie erreichen kann, und lässt sich von dem Alchemisten dann Hugos Blut spritzen. Der Erzbischof sieht all dies mit angewiderter Mine an und bezeichnet Vitalis als widerwärtigen Ketzer, dem die Macht zu Kopfe steigt. Er behauptet, dass der Papst Vitalis' Handlungen nicht länger hinnehmen wird und dass man Vitalis exkommunizieren wird, doch Vitalis entgegnet, dass man nur Menschen exkommunizieren kann und keine Heiligen. Der Erzbischof ruft wütend, dass Vitalis' Inquisition beendet ist, doch Vitalis schreit, dass dafür ein neues Zeitalter anbricht, in dem Marionetten wie der Erzbischof vor ihm niederknien werden. Der Erzbischof stürmt daraufhin fort und Nicholas betritt den Raum und informiert seinen Meister, dass Hugo de Rune hergebracht wurde. Vitalis ist zufrieden und trägt Nicholas auf, herauszufinden ob Beatrice de Rune wieder beim Bewusstsein ist; er erhofft sich von ihr Informationen über Hugos Blut und die Macula darin. Kurz darauf kann Hugo, der aus seiner Zelle entkommen ist, seine Mutter im Kerker des Gebäudes finden und mit ihr entkommen. Dabei nutzt er seine Macula-Kräfte um Ratten zu kontrollieren. In ihrer Flucht treten beide jedoch in eine große Halle, in der sie von Vitalis und bewaffneten Handlangern erwartet werden. Vitalis ruft süffisant, dass Beatrice also wieder mit ihrem Sohn vereint ist und als die verzweifelte Beatrice fordert, dass Vitalis Hugo gehen lässt, da er ja hat, was er wollte, ruft Vitalis, dass er noch nicht mit Hugo fertig ist. Er erhebt sich von seinem Thron und ruft Hugo zu, dass sie durch Blut verbunden sind. Er behauptet, dass Hugo an seine Seite gehört und befiehlt einigen seiner Soldaten, in die Halle zu treten und Beatrice zu töten. Er lässt gleichzeitig einige Ratten frei und will Hugo dazu zwingen, die Ratten zu nutzen um seine Soldaten zu töten und so gewaltsam die nächste Macula-Schwelle zu überschreiten. Dies erreicht aber nicht das erhoffte Ergebnis und Vitalis erkennt, dass Hugos Bindung an seine Schwester Amicia verhindert, dass er die nächste Schwelle überschreitet. Er lässt Beatrice daraufhin zurück in den Kerker bringen um Einfluss auf Hugo ausüben zu können und trainiert diesen im folgenden Monat in der Anwendung der Macula. Schließlich schickt er Hugo an Nicholas' Seite los um Amicia zu finden und zu töten. Allerdings wechselt Hugo dabei zurück an die Seite seiner Schwester und es ist Amicia und Hugo möglich, Nicholas zu töten. Um ihre Mutter zu retten und Vitalis' wahnsinnigen Plänen Einhalt zu bieten, beschließen sie, Vitalis zu stoppen und machen sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Vitalis hat sich dort mittlerweile in der Kathedrale eingenistet und sie zu einem Nest seiner weißen Ratten gemacht, die die Inquisition speziell gezüchtet hat. Mit seinen eigenen Macula-Kräften kann Vitalis die weißen Ratten, die im Gegensatz zu normalen Ratten keine Angst vor dem Feuer haben, kontrollieren. Kampf in der Kathedrale Als Amicia, Hugo und ihre Freunde Mélie und Lucas die Kathedrale stürmen, erkennen sie, dass diese völlig von den Nestern der Ratten überzogen ist und dass sämtliche Menschen darin gefressen wurden. Vitalis erwartet die Kinder im Kirchenschiff und hält auch Beatrice dort in einem Käfig gefangen. Amicia und Hugo wähnen sich sicher, da Hugo die Ratten kontrollieren kann, und laufen mit ihrer Armee von Ratten langsam auf Vitalis zu. Vitalis erkennt an, dass Hugo wahrlich ein begabter Schüler ist, dass er aber leider vergessen hat, wer ihn ausgebildet hat. Als die Kinder an ihn heranschreiten zischt Vitalis, dass er Hugo wohl noch einiges lehren muss. Mit einem Lachen lässt er Feuerschalen von der Decke herabstürzen, die Hugos Ratten in die Defensive treiben. Fanatisch fragt er die Kinder daraufhin, ob sie seine Engel hören können und ruft seinen weißen Rattenschwarm herbei. Die weißen Ratten brechen aus dem Boden hervor und stürzen sich in Richtung der Kinder. Allerdings kann Hugo seine Ratten loshetzen um die weißen Ratten zu bekämpfen, während Amicia die Feuerschalen löscht, so dass Hugos Ratten weiter vordringen können. Es gelingt den de Runes so, Vitalis' Ratten langsam zu töten und immer weiter nach vorne zu treten, so dass sie Vitalis langsam aber sicher näherkommen. Vitalis kreischt derweil, dass die alte Welt sterben muss, damit eine neue entstehen kann, und dass die Ratten diese alte Welt deshalb fressen. Schließlich erreichen Amicia und Hugo Vitalis, der sich selbst von seinen weißen Ratten umschwärmen lässt, so dass sie eine Art Wall um ihn herum errichten und als eine Einheit attackieren. Amicia und Hugo geben dennoch nicht auf und können den Rattenberg gemeinsam zerstören, was es Amicia ermöglicht, Vitalis mit ihrer Schleuder anzuvisieren und ihm eine schwere Wunde zu verpassen. Vitalis beschwört daraufhin weitere Ratten um ihn wieder zu umschwärmen, doch auch diese Ratten können wieder zerstreut werden. Amicias nächster Angriff mit der Schleuder verpasst Vitalis eine tödliche Wunde, so dass der Großinquisitor zu Boden stürzt und schließlich stirbt. Galerie VitalisRodrick.png|Vitalis trifft auf Rodrick VitalisInsGewölbe.png|Vitalis konfrontiert Amicia im Gewölbe der Universität VitalisErfährtHugo.png|Vitalis erfährt, dass Hugo gefasst wurde VitalisMaculaspritze.png|Vitalis wird die Macula gespritzt VitalisGauthierStreit.png|Vitalis streitet mit Erzbischof Gauthier VitalisKathedrale.png|Vitalis wird in der Kathedrale konfrontiert VitalisHinterhalt.png|Vitalis lässt die Feuerschalen herabkrachen VitalisBesiegt.png|Vitalis stirbt VitalisTot.png|Vitalis' Tod Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Abhängig Kategorie:Hybriden Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Besitzergreifer Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Möchtegern-Gott Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Bossgegner